


Here is to the crazy ones

by sadgirlolo



Category: MadArcher, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tilly/Alice and Margot/Robin
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgirlolo/pseuds/sadgirlolo
Summary: I've recently watched Once Upon a Time S07E14 where Tilly and Margot first met each other and decided to continue their story as I thought it should be. It is just for fun and it might not really happen on the show. I had no revision for this and English is not my first language so if you notice any mistake please LET ME KNOW in the comments, I would really like to improve my writing!I've decided to write short chapters because its easier for me. I'm used to writing scripts and a novel is totally different so I'm still getting used to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a time and neither their characters.

After they met by the troll’s bridge and Tilly moved in to Detective Rogers house Margot started working at Roni’s. Everything was normal, apart from the fact that both of the girls were still thinking about each other. Tilly got so happy that that day for once in her life someone had actually seen her and Margot was so intrigued, she had barely arrived and already met someone so… different, she was definitely looking forward to see Tilly again, but who was that girl?  
One day, early in the morning, Tilly entered Roni’s in a rush. She looked afflicted and tense and Robin was just opening the place. That’s where they met again. Tilly entered the place fast, but carefully, she was agile. She stood by the door trying to see something when Margot asked if she was ok.  
\- Hey! Crazy girl! You all right?  
Tilly was surprised and turned around fast. She didn’t know anyone was there so early.  
\- Oh I’m sorry! I-I thought it was closed. I-I-I…  
\- It’s ok…  
Margot was confused, but the girl was too agonized.  
\- Is it ok if I stayed here for a while though?  
How could she ever deny that? Margot didn’t really get why Tilly was there and why she was so scared but she definitely needed a moment.  
\- Yeah of course I mean…It’s not like I have clients so…  
Margot smiled, she wanted the girl to feel safe, plus she really liked this messy way of Tilly, it was kind of funny! In a good way, of course.  
Tilly smiled back grateful for the favour.  
Margot finished opening the café and Tilly, after she calmed down, sat at a table. Margot was sweeping the floor when she laid eyes on the girl again. She didn’t look so stressed anymore.  
\- You’re funny girl you know…and I’ve met a lot of people.  
Said Margot, placing a glass of water on the table and siting down.  
\- Yeah, I hear that a lot.  
Tilly replied with a sad voice but smiling a bit while taking the glass of water.  
\- I’m glad that you calmed down, you seemed really nervous.  
\- Oh, of course! Thank you…for letting me stay here for a while…and for the water.  
Margot laughed quietly as her eyes were fixed on Tilly, she was intrigued.  
\- Yeah…you didn’t answer my question though…  
Tilly looked confused and kind of desperate, she didn’t know what question Margot was talking about and she hated this feeling! How come she was asked something and didn’t remember to answer?!  
Margot saw the confusion of the girl and laughed again  
\- Are you all right?!  
Tilly was relieved…so THAT was the question! But in fact she didn’t really want to answer it.  
\- Yes! Yes I am! For now…  
\- Oh I see…so you’re a little bit crazy and ALSO mysterious!  
…  
\- I like that.  
Tilly smiled ashamedly.  
The moment was drastically interrupted by a bell ringing. Someone had just entered the shop.  
Margot sighed, she didn’t wanted that conversation to end.  
\- That’s my call…  
She stood up and went to attend the costumer.  
Tilly stared at Margot for a while and then left. Margot saw her leaving, but she knew she was going to see her again. She needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a time and neither their characters.

Margot was tired and just wanted to go back home, she was almost ending her shift when she heard something intriguing.   
\- This country is lost. There is no hope, everyday a person drops dead even here in Hyperion Heights! I honestly thought I was safe here.  
\- You know I heard a lunatic kid murdered those women! Tilly I guess  
\- Yes I’ve heard that! Seems like she is living with the sheriff, he is protecting her!  
\- Of course he is…he is probably involved in the murder too!  
Margot was shocked she didn’t know there has been a murder in Hyperion Heights! And Tilly…it wasn’t a strange name for her, wasn’t that the mysterious crazy girl?! Was she in danger? Tilly didn’t seem dangerous!  
Margot finished her shift with a million thoughts in her heard. She was clearly spaced out when she got home.  
\- Hey honey, how was your day?!  
Zelena asked with enthusiasm, she was happy for her daughter had come home.  
\- Huh?  
Said Margot.   
The mother noticed her kid’s distraction and seemed intrigued.  
\- I-I-I’m sorry mum. I was just..am…thinking.  
\- Wanna tell me what about?  
Margot looked at her and they stared each other for a while. Zelena was worried and curious while Margot just seemed lost and confused; it has been a while since they barely talked to each other.   
Margot’s mother used to be her best friend when she was younger. She always listened to her and when she left home all of that changed, but why couldn’t it come back like the way it was? She liked being back together with her family.  
\- How far would you go to get what you want?  
Zelena tried to understand but…  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean…is it right to invest in something you really want when you’re scared?  
\- Honey everybody is scared when they’re doing what they want.  
\- Yeah but…I don’t want to get hurt.  
Zelena got it. She knew her daughter very well. She knew Margot wasn’t talking about something, but someone!  
\- Listen, baby. If you never try, you will never know. It’s ok to get hurt, it’s part of life and that’s how we learn. Whatever you’re scared about it’s all right! I’m sure you have your reasons…just don’t forget that you’re not alone, that whatever happens I’ll stay by your side and at least you won’t have to deal with everything by yourself.  
Margot didn’t answer, but she surely seemed more relaxed. She smiled at her mother and walked to her room, but stopped suddenly at the door and turned back.  
\- Hey mum.  
\- Yes?  
\- I’m sorry I ran away…  
…  
\- You’re here now that’s what matters.  
\- I don’t think I could’ve stayed away for too long though…  
Margot said smiling and her mother smiled back. They both felt relieved for this conversation. It wasn’t the best situation back then, but they surely have learned how to communicate better now.  
The girl went to bet that night with certain: It doesn’t matter if Tilly was a suspect of a crime, even if she’d just met her she knew that she couldn’t hurt a fly so she was going to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter after watching S07E16 ans changed it a little bit.

Tilly is selling Sabine’s beignets but she keep getting weird and judgemental looks from the people she approaches as they pass through her like she wasn’t even there. The whole town heard about the rumours and detective Rogers is probably the only one that believes her.  
The girl is disappointed. She used to be so good at this, but what bugs her more is that she is letting Sabine down. She always just wanted to help and right now not even that she is doing right.  
Putting her strengths back together, Tilly approaches a girl who’s sitting on a bench.  
\- Beignets? They’re the best one in town, want to taste it?  
The girl on the bench didn’t even move, she was so immerse in her own thoughts it was like she just unplugged from the real world. Tilly had a smile on her face that fade away as she noticed the disinterest of the girl, but it didn’t last long.  
\- It’s heart shaped. This one.  
Said the girl as she looked up to see who was being so kind of offering her some delicious beignets.  
The moment that she looked at Tilly’s face she recognized her. But Tilly was facing down, disappointed.   
\- Oh hey! Crazy girl!  
Tilly looked up at the girl and saw that it was Margot. She smiled right away.  
\- Hi!  
\- Tilly isn’t it? Heard some people talking about you. So you’re kind of famous here or something?!  
Margot was happy that she run into Tilly again, it was only the third time that they’ve seen each other but every time was just so nice.  
Tilly didn’t like the Margot’s joke. She knew people were saying bad thing about her and she didn’t want the only girl that has ever been nice to her to hear it, so she faced down again, ashamedly.  
\- Sorry it was just a joke I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I mean…I know what they’re saying about you…and I don’t believe it.  
Tilly faced Margot with a confused look on her face. Why wouldn’t she believe it? They’ve recently met.  
\- I mean really? Look at you! Whoever talks to you for like, more than a second, knows that you couldn’t hurt a teddy bear.  
Tilly smiled again.  
\- Well…I could still be an outlaw for all that you know.  
\- Yeah…but I’m sure you had your reasons though.  
Both the girls laughed ashamedly.  
Margot glanced at Tilly like she was just waiting for the right time to have the courage to ask her out.  
\- You ok? You don’t seem very happy today.  
Said Tilly. She could see that behind that silly little girl was an upset Margot.  
\- Oh, yeah…I mean…it’s my mom…she said she wanted me back in town but now she is being like impossible to be around. We were just fine yesterday and it was great to share some of my things to her but today... she is totally keeping things from me!  
\- I’m sorry. I feel bad for you.  
\- Thanks.  
\- And I feel bad for her too.  
\- Why? She is the one keeping secrets from me.  
\- Well…imagine having someone like you around and feeling like I couldn’t tell you the truth for some reason! I bet it hurts her more than it hurts you…just a guess.  
\- Might be a good guess.  
Margot was upset, of course. But she didn’t want to be, and that indeed was a good advice.   
\- You know, we have to stop bumping at each other like this.  
She said.  
\- Would you like to get coffee sometime?   
Tilly had the cutest smile on her face when Margot asked her out. Of course she wouldn’t say no, her happiness said it all.  
\- All right then, I’ll see you at Roni’s let’s say…tomorrow? 3pm?  
\- Sounds perfect.  
They faced each other for a while. Both of them were jubilant for what just happened. It felt like an outside force of destiny had brought them together until that moment. That very moment was why they met in the first place.   
\- Am, sorry I-I have to…you know…sell these.  
Said Tilly standing up.  
\- Oh no wait!  
Margot also stood up.  
\- I didn’t get to taste one!  
She then grabbed the heart shaped beignet and took a bite.  
\- Indeed…the best one in town.  
Tilly smiled and got back to her work. She didn’t even matter now about the looks she was receiving, she was just…happy.  
When Margot arrived home her mother wasn’t there yet, so she started making dinner. She had a lot of time to think and wanted to please her mum somehow.  
Zelena arrived home to a delicious mac and cheese.  
\- I know I’m not the best cooker but I tried.  
Mother and daughter sat together for dinner. The food was not so bad.  
\- You know, I’m glad that you felt comfortable talking to me yesterday, but I’m sorry there is just something I can’t share with you.  
Zelena broke the silence.  
\- I know mum don’t worry. I know it must hurt you more than me.  
\- Well…you didn’t seem to think that this mourning.   
\- I didn’t. But then I’ve talked to someone…  
Zelena notice the smile on her daugher’s face as she mentioned this “someone”.  
\- Is it the same someone you told me about?  
\- Yeah…  
Margot was ashamed. She didn’t tell her mum about anyone. It was nice to know that Zelena understood her.   
Margot and her mother ate the dinner in silence, but not an awkward one like it was. They were both happy to be able to trust each other again. Thanks to Tilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! I'm going to try to publish a new chapter every week at least <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry! Sorry I didn't published this week. I've had some family issues but well...there you go!  
> Hope you guys like it :)

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky and Tilly was just as radiant as the weather.   
\- Tilly, may I talk to you for a sec?  
Detective Rogers asked, surprising Tilly with such seriousness.  
\- Sure…  
\- How was working with Sabine yesterday?  
\- It was fine…  
She remembered the looks she received. She wasn’t happy about it, but there was no reason to be sad neither, for she had a date that evening!  
Hook was clearly worried. He cared so much about Tilly even if he didn’t know exactly why.   
He was looking at her with tenderness. Just like a father would.  
\- Look…you know how things are complicated right now don’t you?  
Tilly kept listening.  
\- And you know how people talk…  
Tilly knew that, for sure.   
\- And I just want what’s best for you…You know I believe in you right?  
She knew, and she was grateful for that.  
\- I’m just scared for you, you know?  
He was having trouble putting it into words, but Tilly waited.  
\- I don’t think that it’s good for you to be out on the streets right now.  
Tilly was surprised and disappointed. That means she couldn’t go out with Margot any more.  
\- I mean, you moved in for a reason right?!  
He continued.  
\- All I’m asking for is a week. Give me a week to figure things out. I know you like to walk around and I know you like to be at the troll’s bridge, but…do you think you can do that? For me? Just for a week?  
Tilly was not so radiant right now.  
\- Of course I can.  
Both of them smiled with a glance of sadness. They didn’t want that. It was frustrating.  
Detective Rogers finished his coffee and left.   
Tilly was sad, but she couldn’t let that ruin her first date. She just couldn’t.  
She knew Hyperion Heights with the back of her hand. She’d been to every street and every alley, she wasn’t going to let it pass, so she took her backpack and left.

…

Margot was working at Roni’s. She’d asked for a break that evening and her aunt didn’t deny it.   
She was finishing cleaning some tables and taking her apron off when she noticed a small piece of paper on the balcony. She unfolded it with curiosity. Maybe someone forgot that. 

“Meet me at the shipping container

 

Sorry for the sudden change :( - T”

Margot smiled.

…

At the container where she used to live Tilly was freaking out. She was cleaning and organizing everything to be perfect for when Margot arrived.  
Knock-knock-knock  
Tilly stopped suddenly when she heard the knocks. She was anxious, hoping that Margot liked everything she had prepared.  
Tilly opened the door and Margot entered.  
The place was decked out with christmas lights and candles for it doesn’t had any windows. A table was set at the centre with a couple of chairs, tea cups and a small pie. Indeed a romantic environment.  
\- Tea party! Nice!  
To Tilly’s relief, Margot was amazingly happy when she entered the place and saw the tea table she had prepared.  
\- Did you like it?  
She had to be sure though.  
\- I loved it!  
The girls smiled at each other.  
\- Come here, sit!   
Tilly said swiftly as she rushed to pull the chair for her guest.  
Margot thanked the girl and sat down.  
\- So…nice place. What is it?  
Asked Margot.  
\- I used to live here before I moved in with detective Rogers. There’re a few things I’ve left behind…It’s nice to come back.  
Margot was fascinated.  
\- Welcome to my crib!  
The girls laughed.  
Tilly got excited to show her old things to Margot.  
\- Look…  
She took a stuffed animal from the only shelf there was.  
\- This is Mr. Rabbit. I’ve had it since I was a little girl. I used to make all these stories about him…  
Tilly smiled nostalgically.  
\- Hum, a tea party, a white rabbit, a cute little blonde girl…looks like I’m in wonderland!  
\- I heard it was your favourite book.  
\- You heard it right.  
Margot was filled with joy to see all the work Tilly had put into their first date. It was lovely to see how much she cares.  
Tilly poured herself and Margot some tea and sat down. They gave it a few sips as they enjoyed their moment alone.  
\- Am…there’s this thing about be I think you should know.  
If what Tilly was about to say was about the murderer Margot knew, but she let the girl speak.  
\- It’s about detective Rogers…he doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to be out on the streets right now.  
Margot understood. She saw the way people were treating Tilly yesterday when she was trying to sell those beignets. Detective Rogers was just trying to protect her.  
\- It’s ok, I think we can arrange our meetings.  
Margot smiled.  
It was good to be with Tilly like that. She liked her. She actually did. And that moment, that place, Tilly opening up to her…she was proving, once again, that she is just a lovely gentle girl who only wants to please everyone around her. Could she be more perfect?  
Tilly was happy that Margot understood her. She didn’t want to explain everything. Not at that moment. She just wanted to be with the only person in the whole town that wasn’t angry at her. Margot saw Tilly for who she really was and Tilly liked that. Tilly liked how compassionate Margot was. Tilly saw something in Margot, something beautiful and comfy, when they were together it was like the world had stopped, they felt butterfly in their stomachs…they both found in each other something worth fighting for.   
That was it.  
That was the moment they realized they wouldn’t let go. Whatever there was between them, it was amazing and magical and they wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tilly was trying to make her breakfast but she didn’t know it would be so hard. Back in the days she would just pass by the nearest bakery and ask for bread and a juice, now there is coffee, tons of fruit and all she managed to do was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was fine though.  
Her cellphone rang right when she was going for her first bite. 

“Hyperion Docs this afternoon? – M”

Tilly got worried for the docs was a public space and she couldn’t risk getting seen, but well, whatever, never mind she would go anyway.  
She didn’t even eat her sandwich. It was not even morning; she couldn’t make anything else so Tilly just left to the docs in her best hood.  
People must’ve though she was indeed absolutely mad for there were about 82 degrees out there, but once again she couldn’t risk herself.  
Tilly went through the hidden alleys for as long as she could when she suddenly faced some candy on the streets and she also notice that those candies were making what seemed like a path. She hesitated at first, but then started to take all the candies she could take for she was starving.  
Turned out it was indeed a path leading to a boat on the docs. A fancy boat she would say, The Jolly Rogers it was called but she wasn’t really a boat girl. She reached the boat entrance but wasn’t sure about going in until she saw Margot on the inside waving at her.  
Tilly was curious when she entered the boat, she was looking at every little detail. For what she could say, it was an abandoned boat, modern, but left with no watch in the sea. It had the owner’s decoration and memories all over. She didn’t understand why such beautiful boat would be abandoned.

\- Hey, crazy girl! I can see you’re intrigued about our date location today. Didn’t you like it?  
\- Oh no, I loved it! I just…where did you find this place?

Margot smiled.

\- Well, let’s just say I have my ways.

The girl offered Tilly a love apple. Tilly took the candy, but was not satisfied with that answer. She was very intrigued by that boat, she wanted a real answer.  
Margot noticed the frustration on the girl’s eyes.

\- I used to come here as a kid. It never really had an owner. It’s been like this since I can remember.

Margot walked among the boat passing her hands on the installations as she talked. She then stopped by window.

\- It was just nice to come here and look at the ocean. To see that there’s a whole world out there. In here, I felt free.

She turned back to Tilly who was listening with interest as she gave the apple a bite.

\- I saw how you showed me a little bit of your world that day. I just wanted to do the same for you.

Tilly smiled as she took another bite. It was lovely to hear about that special place to Margot, she wishes she could be more serious for that clearly was not an easy share for the girl, but she was just so hungry and that apple was amazingly delicious.

\- I’m glad you liked the apple.

Said Margot as she smiled with her eyes. That Tilly girl, she is so adorable. So joyful, impulsive, kind…It was funny the way she looked scared when she realised Margot noticed her willingness to eat that apple.

\- I’m sorry.

Said Tilly with her mouth full of love apple.  
Margot laughed out loud, it was definitely worth it bringing Tilly to her special place.

\- I’m-I..ahm…it is nice getting to know you, Margot.

Continued, Tilly.

\- I mean, really. It’s nice to know better someone you like.

It was no news that they liked each other. To share moments and to tell each other facts about themselves it’s the most romantic thing one can do when in love. Yeah, they were in love.

\- Come, I want to show you something.

Margot grabbed Tilly by her hands and conducted her to a tiny bedroom where only a double bed would fit. In fact, there was only a double bed in the room and the walls were made entirely by glass, you could see the sky and the sea water right next to you.  
Tilly didn’t even say anything. She was so shocked by the room that she just stood there, with her mouth open, speechless.

\- Awesome isn’t it?

Said Margot with enthusiasm.

\- Come, sit!

The girls laid in bed with their eyes facing the sky.   
Tilly was still impressed by that awesome view and Margot was glad that she had the same reaction that she did when she first saw that room. She observed Tilly as she looked at the sky.

\- When I was about 14yo I reformed this room. It was always like this though, the bed and the windows, I just painted it and changed the bed...hope it’s ok when the owner sees this, if he/she sees it.

Tilly looked at Margot with sparkles in her eyes.

\- It’s like I’m floating on the sea.

They smiled at each other. How good was that moment? No one could tell. They were looking into each other’s eyes and suddenly all that Tilly could see was Margot lips. She got that amazing view of the sunset in her blonde hair, reaching to her green eyes and defining her mouth, she bet she could smell her roses perfume there.  
Margot noticed how Tilly’s eyes analysed every little detail of her face. She would normally feel pretty uncomfortable, but not in that moment, not with Tilly. The girl used to make Margot feel the most like herself she had ever felt. She was completely comfortable with her, not to say vulnerable. Tilly was getting closer and closer as they appreciated that moment together; they were so close when Margot turned her head as if she didn’t want anything.  
Tilly got lost with the sudden movement, everything fest so right why did Margot turned away? Did she do anything wrong? Didn’t she want it? She was so at peace and suddenly so uncomfortable, confused.   
Margot stared at the windows as if nothing happened and the sun setting…one could almost say that indeed nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, first of all I would like to say that I am SO SORRY for taking so long to write this chapter, life got in the way and I didn't had much time. I won't promise again I will post every week, but I sure promise to finish this!! Don't you guys give up on me! There's a lot yet to come and I grantee you you won't regret sticking until the end.

Rogers is walking around the house in a hurry. He picks something up in a corner, another thing in other and there he goes like an alert meerkat in danger.  
He stops by Tilly, who was watching him, sadly, as he went side to side.

\- C’mon it’s only three days!

Rogers didn’t sound mad when he said this, he actually seemed pretty worried. He wasn’t sure about leaving Tilly all by herself. Not with that entire situation going on. He knew that she could live perfectly alone, like a lonely wolf they would say.

\- Please!

Tilly had to beg though, one last time. She herself didn’t want to be alone.  
Rogers sighted and started walking again. He was packing at the last minute. 

\- Honey, you know I got to do this…and I’m already late! Where is my blue shirt?  
\- It’s on your bed.

Rogers sighted again in agony.

\- I’ll be right back just as I solve this case all right? Why don’t you ask someone to visit? Keep you company?

Tilly almost rolled her eyes when Rogers said that, he knew she doesn’t have any friends…I mean, she did, but he was only trying to help.  
Rogers looked at Tilly one last time before leaving. Tilly indeed knew he didn’t want to go, but he had to.

\- Bye! Just be safe!

She said right when he was closing the door.  
The girl finds herself alone again. She hates it. There is something inside her that she can’t explain; simply being alone makes her feel lonely and sad.  
So Tilly turns on the TV, but gets frustrated, she decides to make something to eat but there is nothing good. She went to her room drowned in frustration, wondering why Rogers had to go right in this shitty moment. Margot was acting weird, she was going to be alone for days and, to top that off, she didn’t have anything to do!  
The girl falls in her bed like a dead fish and her eyes goes straight to a few candies from the last day she felt some joy. She picks it up and eats it with nostalgia trying to figure out why did Margot acted so weird that day…but you know what? She picked up her phone and called the mysterious girl Margot, she wouldn’t wait and wonder forever. 

\- Hello?  
\- Ok, so, I’m home alone, I can’t go out, there’s absolutely no food in the house, I’m extremely bored and my only friend is acting super weird. Can you please just stop by make me smile again?

The speed Tilly said all of this was so unbelievable that it made Margot smile on the other side of the line. She didn’t answer though; she knew what Tilly needed so she just hung up.  
Tilly though that Margot was mad at her, why didn’t she said anything? She sank her face in the pillow almost crying. This whole situation was just too fucked up, she was in agony.  
“Ding-dong”  
Tilly woke up suddenly, literally jumping out of the bed, she had fell asleep.   
Margot faced a half asleep Tilly with messy hair when the door opened.   
Tilly wanted to close the door like the other girl did when she hung up the phone, but when she was about to do it, Margot stopped the door with her foot. Tilly looked back and saw that the girl had something in her hands. It looked like food.

\- Come in.

She said. Not in a cute way, but there was food.  
Margot came in and put the boxes she was caring on the table. She notices that Tilly wasn’t really in the mood for her.

\- It’s from the best one in town.

Tilly approached her with an angry look at her face, but deep down she couldn’t be more grateful for what Margot did for her. She opened the boxes and started eating as she seated on the couch and watched the TV.   
Margot seated right next to her.

\- I’m sorry about what happened in our last date. 

Tilly looked at her with her mouth full.

\- You’re trying to buy me with food? ‘Cuz you might be doing it right. 

Margot smiles.

\- I’m glad you liked it.

Tilly continues eating.

\- Listen, I had too much on my mind that day. I was really hoping for making it up for that today.  
\- I’m listening.  
\- I was just wondering…we should do something extraordinary. You know? To distract your mind and mine!

Margot reaches something in her purse.

\- And there is no better distraction to a busy mind than a good beer!

Margot had brought about six different types of craft beer, each one in different bottle with a different label and a different flavour, it looked pretty tasty. 

\- Is that beer?

Asked Tilly, with an audacious smile on her face.  
Margot smiled back as in a “yes”.

\- Oh, so now you’re trying to get me drunk?!  
\- - No!!! I’m trying to introduce you to the magic that is craft beer. It’s not just beer, it’s a form of art.

Margot stood up and went rushing to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of glasses and a can opening. 

\- Here, take a sip. 

Tilly took a sip and for her surprise it was rather good, delicious in fact.  
The girls were tipsy in glass 3.

\- You know what? Congratulations for being so smart. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted such a good cheese before.   
\- - Oh honey that’s because we’re drinking a Weiss beer and it harmonizes perfectly with cheese.   
\- Oh my god how did you learned so much about beer and cheese?! That is so cute!

Tilly and Margot were not sober, however they were not that drunk also. They knew what they were saying, things right in that felt simple and they were genuinely happy.

\- Thank you for coming over as well.  
\- It’s ok. I’ve kind of missed you really.

They faced each other for a while. Tilly was getting lost in Margot eyes again, so she interrupted that moment suddenly. She didn’t want Margot getting weird…again.

\- I think I’ve got bad news.

Tilly was shocked and worried.

\- I think we’re out of craft beer.

Said Margot with a serious look on her face.   
Tilly sighted with relief.

\- I believe we would have to drink like normal beer.

Margot was still serious.  
Tilly rolled her eyes.

\- I think that’s ok.

She said. Trying not to look too debauched. Tilly saw how Margot was around beer and although she was being a little weird right now she still thought it was cute of her to like it that much.   
Margot was a little bit frustrated. 

\- Wanna play fear pong?

She suggested, but Tilly didn’t really understand, she had never played fear pong, she didin’t know what it was, but it was certainly a game, she liked games, so…

\- Sure!

Margot noticed that the girl didn’t understand though, so she took a couple of minutes to explain her how to play the most famous drinking game in USA.  
They were all set. Beer cups, a table, a ping pong ball and last but not least a ping pong racket. So the game started and Tilly was the first to give it a shot, and she got it right.

\- No shit! How is that even possible? It’s your first time!

The girls laughed.

\- So if I’m not wrong either you drink it or you do the dare.  
\- Take a shot of fish sauce.

A moment of silence. 

\- I won’t do it. I’m sorry.

Tilly laughed out loud.

\- I had to try though!  
\- I would literally throw up!

The girls were having an amazing time together, even if they couldn’t leave the house and go somewhere incredible, they made their night incredible by just being together.   
Time passed and they were now definitely drunk. 

\- Oh my god.  
\- WHAT?!  
\- Let your opponent throw a pie on your face.  
\- We do have Chantilly if that’s ok…  
\- A Chantilly pie?  
\- Yeah.  
\- All right.

It was Margot’s turn so she got the face pie. She was totally messed up, she had Chantilly not only all over her face but also in her clothes.  
Tilly licked Margot’s face right after throwing the Chantilly pie on it.

\- There you go, you’re like 10% more clean now…and you taste delicious. 

That was weird, but it was ok because they were drunk.

\- Let your opponent do your make up blind folded.  
\- Oh, I’m so good at make up!

Said Margot, excited.   
Tilly sat down on a chair facing Margot, who was also sitting on another chair with her eyes covered.  
The girl started doing Tilly’s make up and it was a disaster, she put lipstick all over her checks and eye shadow on her forehead. They were both disgusting.

\- Jesus, I need a shower.  
\- Make it double!  
\- No, no, c’mon let’s finish this there is like one for each.  
\- All right let’s go!!

Tilly was super excited, she hadn’t had that much fun in her life for a long time. She was glad that Margot came into her life at that moment for she really needed a friend.

\- Give your opponent a sexy lap dance for 1 minute.  
\- Wooow…

Margot smiled maliciously and pressed play on the radio they hadn’t turned on until now. For Tilly’s surprise Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. Margot laughed at Tilly’s face, it was all a joke of course, but didn’t it had a little bit of truth?  
She did the lap dance shamelessly, but joking. For Tilly the experience was a little different, she liked Margot a lot and seeing her like that was a little bit provocative let’s say.  
The song hadn’t finished but Margot claimed she was tired and so Tilly took her last shot.

\- Suck and blow. What is this?

Margot still had the malicious smile on her face, she was provoking Tilly and Tilly noticed that.

\- I have to suck on a piece of paper and you have to suck it out of my mouth. 

Tilly entered the girl’s game. If Margot was going to be provocative for the rest of the night, she was going to be too.  
The moment their mouths touched they could hide it anymore. Margot’s smile vanished and the girls were serious. The paper fell down and they looked into each other’s eyes. They wanted it.

\- You have a bit of lip gloss on your cheek.

Tilly smiled a little with the side of her mouth.

\- That shower wouldn’t be so bad right now huh?

They hadn’t stopped facing each other. Tilly turned her back and went straight to the bathroom. Margot followed her with her eyes, she thought about following her for a while and then did it.  
The bathroom door was unlocked and when Margot opened it she noticed Tilly by the sink, she had cleaned her face already when she turned up to the girl. She had taken her top of and when she noticed that Margot was there she looked at her and at her Chantilly face with desire. She didn’t mind anymore, about anything. She went straight to Margot and licked some more of the sweet cream of her chin tracing a path to her mouth. They kissed with desire, a passionate kiss as if they were waiting for this moment for a long time, and they were indeed. Tilly felt Margot’s hand through her hair as she grabbed it roughly; she then felt her delicate touch climbing up her arms until her shoulder to unbutton her bra. It was the perfect combination of lust and delicacy. Tilly did the same; she started by taking Margot’s shirt off and then guided her to the shower, where she took the rest of her clothes off. The water ran through the girls hair, their skin, soaking their bodies as one, as if that was the link between them, more than physical it was their passion rolling through their bodies as a drop of warm water.   
They started kissing again as the steam embraced them in a single warm bubble. Tilly unbuttoned Margot’s heavy, soaking wet jeans as Margot herself took the girl’s yoga pants. They were now in a hurry; they wanted each other so bad, they needed each other more than anything, at that moment all that matters for Tilly was Margot and for Margot, Tilly.   
Tilly felt Margot’s hands between her legs warming the local as if it was burning in flames. They weren’t thinking straight, at that moment they were like two animals following their instincts, grabbing each other skin as if they wanted to tear it apart, they were merging into one single desire.  
When Tilly felt Margot inside of her she couldn’t help but to let a groan escape. Margot loved it, it was music to her ears, to hear that expression of pleasure meant that she was going the right way and wasn’t planning to stop, except that suddenly Tilly pushed her against the wall and they almost slipped, but that didn’t stop her, she left Margot’s mouth and went down on her kissing every bit of her skin as she could, she kissed her neck, her beautiful hard nipples, her belly and then she was in between Margot’s legs feeling the girl’s movement as she played with her tongue like in an orchestrated symphony.   
Tilly went back into kissing Margot and turned the shower off. They didn’t separate until they reached the bedroom; they made their way between kisses and fondling.   
When in the bedroom Margot pushed Tilly to the bed, where she fall in her back and stared at the girl who’d just pushed her, they both had this hungry look in her eyes. Margot approached Tilly by placing herself slowly above her, getting down on all fours and getting closer and closer as the tension grew. They kissed again and in that night everything then didn’t even dream about came true, they were one as they had never been with anyone else.   
…  
Tilly woke up with a strange feeling. Margot wasn’t on the bed and she was pretty sure they slept together last night; yes, she was drunk, but she wasn’t drunk enough to forget one of the best days in her life. She then decided to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of water for she had woken up with an awful headache and that’s when she saw Margot.   
Margot was talking on the phone in Rogers’s office, the door wasn’t fully closed and she looked a bit stressed. Tilly choose not to interrupt her for she didn’t know what it was about and she had better things to do such as sleep until her hangover get better. Margot was there at least, she thought, at least she didn’t left.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!


End file.
